Frozen: Arendelle's Darkness
by Rikuseroth
Summary: It took the acceptance of her sister and her kingdom to no longer regret having these abilities. Regardless of this, she still fosters doubts about her powers. A young king, a coming war, a prophecy, and an eventual romance may change all of that. ElsaxOC. R&R F&F. Title is a work in progress.


It was a happy day for all. Anna and Kristoff were finally getting married after a year of "getting to know eachother" as they phrased it.

This whole day had been hectic and stressful for Queen Elsa. Planning the perfect wedding to make her sister Anna happy proved to be tougher than Elsa imagined. Although she knew her sister would be happy however it turned out, Elsa wanted it to be all the more special for her sister.

Elsa made sure that everything was taken care of. The ceremony would be held within the castle, but the after party would be in the courtyard. Elsa had the chefs make some of Anna's favorite foods. Elsa made sure that the musicians knew exactly what they were playing, as well as something Anna and Kristoff would be able to share their first dance as a married couple to. Then, there was the the list of guests that would be attending. Not only did this include the everyone from the town, but a select few dignitaries from areas with good relations and/or peace treaties with Arendelle were also invited. Lastly, there was decorations. Elsa chose for there to be green tablecloths with flowery looking snowflake designs. Elsa also made up a beautiful ice sculpture of Anna.

It taken a few hours to get everything prepped and ready, but Elsa was able to do it while still having time to get ready herself. Anna had requested that her sister be one of her bridesmaids, as well as the one to walk her down the aisle.

Elsa wore a green dress, the same as Anna's other two bridesmaids. She had the head maid fix her hair into a braid that was displayed on her right shoulder. The same maid also helped her with her make-up, making sure everything was perfect.

That was when several nervous knocks were then heard to be at her door.

"Queen Elsa! We need your help! Anna started crying, and we can't calm her down" one of the other bridesmaids struggled to say

Elsa was quick to get up and leave her room, to check up on her sister. She could hear Anna sobbing through the closed door. She slowly knocked on the door

"Anna, it's Elsa. May I come in?"

"I-it's open" Anna said through sobs

"Anna, what's wrong?"Elsa quickly made her over to her sister who was sitting on her bed, head in her hands, weeping

"I don't really know. I started thinking and realized I might not live here anymore with you"

"Anna, it won't be so bad. You'll have so many friends, especially since you'll have the trolls"

"But you'll be all alone"

Elsa was struck to her heart. Anna was crying for her. True, she may end up lonely, but that wouldn't stop her ability to visit them whenever, or their ability to visit her. What would she do with Anna gone?

A tear fell from Elsa's face.

"Don't worry about me. I've heard that a few potential suitors will be coming to meet me after the wedding anyways, and who knows, maybe I'll find one I like." Elsa said with a half truth. She didn't really expect to see any suitors she'd like, but she figured that it's best to atleast try.

"Now, Anna, hurry up and finish getting ready. I'll help you." Elsa gently pulled her now calmer sister from the bed

"Y-you'll let me be the final judge of whomever you meet, right?" Anna asked with a final sniffle

"Of course I will. But right now, we need to focus on you. We only have an hour to make sure you're ready and everything's prepped

Soon, Anna was back in her normal bubbly mood. Finishing getting Anna ready was no problem, which left Elsa time to make sure everything was going as planned.

All of Arendelle was in the ballroom, conversing about what was to come. Elsa also noticed the dignitaries from nearby were all present, including Anna and her's uncle and aunt, the count and countess of Riffdelle. They were talking to a boy around her age. He was somewhat tall, with raven black hair with a red streak in it. He wore a sword on his left hip, which didn't just look like it was for show. Elsa then recognized him, after seeing a scar on his left hand. He was the young king, who had to take the throne early for reasons similar to her own.

Before Elsa could think about it longer, the head maid ushered her over to where Anna was waiting behind the scenes, as the music began to play. Anna, with her arm intertwined with Elsa's gracefully and gleefully walked down the aisle. Everyone around them had a smile on their face, after seeing just how much Anna had matured. Elsa took her spot with the other bridesmaids as they made it to the altar, where a priest began the ceremony. Everything went just perfect. Anna cried at Kristoff's vow, and he shed tears of joy at her's. Sven and Olaf together brought the rings for the young couple.

"Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff Bjorgman as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest turned to the girl clad in white with a smile

"I do"Anna spoke calmly as he smile grew and a tear of joy fell from her eyes

"And do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take Princess Anna of Arendelle as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Anna and Kristoff had their first kiss as newly weds.

Everyone cheered, and was genuinely happy for the two young lovers.

"What is this? This hurt I feel? Why this pang of hurt in my heart?" Despite Elsa's own happiness for her sister, she felt at a loss. Maybe she subconsciously desired the same kind of relationship like theirs.

Everyone was soon celebrating; eating and drinking and dancing. Anna and Kristoff were having a dance while all watched. Slowly, other couples joined in too, including aunt and uncle.

Everyone had been given a seat at different tables that were arranged around the courtyard, and like a very few, Elsa remained seated. Elsa was lost in her own thoughts until someone began talking to her.

"So, you were left out too, I see" he spoke

Elsa noticed it was the king of Kurosia speaking to her.

"Yes, well, when all these songs being played require partners, what are you to do?"

"I'm King Ciel of Riffdelle. I believe your aunt and uncle are the count and countess I was speaking with before the ceremony, right?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, how'd you know they were my aunt and uncle?"

"They kept going on and on about how proud they were of you two even after facing tragedy, you were able to make the most of everything."

Tears of joy began to form on the corners of Elsa's eyes, before she wiped them away.

"Thank you for letting me know"

"Well, I guess after kinda making you cry, the least I owe you is a dance." Ciel got up from where he had been sitting beside her, offering her his hand. She blushed before taking it, and standing as he lead the way to the middle of the courtyard, near Anna and Kristoff. The close proximity to someone that the two were now in was something Elsa wasn't used to. Nevertheless, Elsa and Ciel, along with Anna and Kristoff stole the dance floor, as many were beside them. Anna mouthed "Good luck" to her sister, as she and Kristoff passed by. Elsa was slightly confused at this but paid it now mind soon after. Ciel lead quite nicely, and Elsa followed in their waltz.

Elsa felt something warm inside that she hadn't felt for a longtime.

That was when there was sounds of an explosion, followed by screams of pain and agony coming from one of the walls of the courtyard. There stood a monstrous figure of a man, while two guards lay on the ground in obvious pain. Everyone seemed to stumble away from the crumbled wall in fear. The monstrous figure of a man looked around, its dark aura visible to all, displaying its power. As soon as it saw Elsa, a grin appeared on its face as it began to quickly walk forward and the. Sprinted toward her. Before she could fire icicles at it, a hand covered her own. She looked to see Ciel.

"Oh, I wanted to show you this in private, but it can't be helped now." He said as he let go of her hand and unsheathed his sword. As his sword was unsheathed, it ignited into white flames.

Ciel dashed forward, dropping his coat behind him for better arm movement. His hands flared with silver flames. The monstrous figure clashed with Ciel; Claw met with sword. The monster seemed to have more physical power as it forced Ciel to the ground. Ciel was then able to clearly distinguish the features of the beast.

It was humanoid, walking on two legs. It had large arms as long as the average human. It's legs were shorter, being the like a normal man's legs, except, rocky and with sharp tips poking out all over. It's whole body was a strange, rock-like material, hard to the touch. Despite this, it was incredibly mobile. It had an enlarged torso with a horned head. The horns glowed a strange purple like the spikes going all down its spine.

Elsa was fearful for Ciel, and for herself.

"_Oh, God! What am I gonna do? What can I do? He's obviously very strong, but that monster seems even stronger. I don't know if I'd be able to handle something like that._" Elsa thought to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Out of my way, boy. I'm here for the ice queen" the monster spoke for the first time, astonishing all onlookers. It's voice was deep, but loud.

"Why are you after Elsa?" Ciel asked, as he used his other hand to push his sword up as he rose

"To use her to release the master of darkness, but enough games. I'm here for her, so I'll quickly end you"

"I couldn't agree more" Ciel spoke with a smirk as he picked up one of the injured soldiers' swords, enflaming it upon contact with his hand. He then stabbed for the monster's palm, piercing it with ease, before slicing it off with the other sword. The monster was stunned at this new display of strength the boy in front of it had been hiding.

"You know, white flames are among the hottest flames, making your rocky armor molten with every touch of my sword. Being able to freely manipulate fire allows me to freely change the temperature too" Ciel, with a cocky smirk, stood between the beast and Elsa.

"I underestimated you, boy. Let me just leave you with a gift." It spoke as it shot two spikes in two distinct directions, before quickly running the direction it came.

Everyone looked to see where the spikes went to find Anna and Kristoff both kneeling on the ground. From behind them, it would appear they were in pain, but in reality, they were crying over their saviors. The spikes were meant for Anna and Kristoff, but both Pabbie the troll and Olaf the snowman were able to save the newly weds, but with a price.

Elsa quickly ran over, with Ciel close behind. Elsa gasped as she covered her mouth at the sight of the dying troll and snowman.

"Olaf, just wait a moment, I'll have you fixed right up" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Elsa... I'm sorry, but, I've seen this dark energy before, and what it does to elemental creatures is sever their souls from their bodies, causing them to no longer live." Ciel grimly said. For him, it was sad to see a life fade out, but he always wore a calm face, never showing his despair. He simply knelt beside the crying Elsa, putting his arm around her to comfort her and show that he's there for her. Anna had been sobbing into Kristoff's chest, who also shed a few tears for snow creature and for his dying friend. Elsa began to cry on his shoulder. That's when the small troll spoke.

"The Darkness comes forth,

Ice and Fire unite as one,

Ice and Fire can win."

Neither Anna, nor Kristoff understood what it meant at first, until they turned to the Ice Queen and the Fire King. Ciel saw how much of a mess Elsa was in, and so he made the rational decision for everyone.

"Citizens of Arendelle and esteemed guests, due to the interruption and threat now looming on the horizon, it is pertinent all go to their homes for the night for the their own safety. You're all dismissed" Ciel spoke, helping Elsa up and supporting her

"What are you *sniffle* doing?" Elsa asked, her crying nearly stopped as a blush slowly crept onto her cheeks

"After that incident, no one is fit to celebrate anything. I did what I thought was right. Now, let's get you two inside. We can talk about what to do next, or just get it all crying and sadness out." Ciel lead Elsa inside the castle and sat her down. Kristoff did the same, sitting beside his new wife. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff let out all the sadness, spending their time mourning their lost friends. Both Anna and Elsa cried themselves to sleep. After getting directions from one of the maids, Ciel carried Elsa to her room, laying her in her bed and covering her. He watched her sleep for a moment, but as he began to leave, he heard her voice.

"Please, don't go" Elsa said in a low whisper, barely heard

Ciel found a chair nearby, and took a seat beside her bed.

"Don't worry, I'm right here" he put his hand on her bed, only for her to reach out and intertwine her fingers with his. Ciel was unsure if she was asleep or half asleep or awake, but he enjoyed every minute he had spent with her, and after all she's had to endure, she definitely needed someone, and he happened to fill that space.

Meanwhile, in the Southern Islands

"Release me..." An ancient, dusty voice spoke to the 10 men in front of it

"Will you give use more power?" One of them asked

"Power... No more power"

"Well, then, if we release you, you must destroy Arendelle"

"Arendelle... will fall"

So, it's been a while since I've decided to write something I enjoyed. Yes, I know I abandoned my other works, but I'm really feeling this one, and my friend is helping here and there.

Please leave a review to help me improve and keep me motivated to continue.


End file.
